Seducing the Mafia
by TheLazerBeam
Summary: In this AU Tsuna is as sassy as ever and you cannot stop him, well maybe Reborn because he's Reborn, but he could still sway the mafia with one turn. "Haru! I can't wear a dress!" "Yes you can hahi!"


**Disclaimer: In my stories I only put one disclaimer for the whole thing. :p I'm lazy so I hope you enjoy! This was inspired by a reviewer on my other story: Smutty Oneshots! Feel free to favorite, follow, and review!**

When Reborn came to the Sawada Residence he expected a seemingly oblivious wife and a clumsy no-good son. But of course that was not the case, after all Sawada Iemitsu had not visited his family for almost a decade. Reborn slid up to the shadows of a nearby tree with a perfect view of inside the house. He spotted the mother, Nana Sawada. She had short brown hair that reached her neck and warm hazel eyes. She was cooking breakfast for her son he presumed.

After a few minutes of observing (read: stalking) a brown haired boy came down the stairs. "Good morning mama!" Tsunayoshi said enthusiastically. Tsuna had his waist long brown hair in a braid and was already dressed for school. "Good morning Tsu-kun! I made natto and a fried egg on rice with miso soup! Eat up Tsu-kun, I already made your lunch!" Tsuna smiled gratefully and dug into his meal.

Reborn lightly blushed when he saw Tsuna as he was a sight to see. Pert ass, button nose, long eyelashes, semi wide hips, and cupid bow lips.

 _'Fine as fuck.'_ Reborn thought. Better than Bianchi or Veronica he absently noticed. "Even better I'm not in my infant form- No! He's my student." Reborn took out a flier out of his back pants pocket and slipped it into a mail box. _'Now to wait... '_

* * *

Tsuna was having a good day as he ate the last bit of miso soup. He looked at the clock and saw it was 7:50 am. _'Gotdamnit it's already 7:50! I do not feel like having Hibari "biting me to death".'_ Tsuna hurriedly grabbed his bookbag and turned the doorknob to the door. "Im going mama! Have a good day!" Nana smiled and waved him off. Tsuna then took off running to school.

* * *

After arriving at school and seeing it was not that late he saw Mochida harassing Kyoko. Tsuna frowned and went to stand in front of Kyoko. "Oi just because Hana isn't here doesn't mean shit, can't you see Kyoko is disturbed by your face and your presence? I mean even Hibari has tried to help your face by bashing it in so many times, but I don't think it's helping. Maybe another one will do the trick?" Tsuna smirked as he said this.

Mochida turned an ugly red which only horribly complimented his face. "Oh yeah what are you huh? Your not Kyoko's boyfriend so get out of here you fag!" Tsuna huffed. "I mean at least I'm pretty on the inside and out, if you think calling me a fag is insulting, try again."

Tsuna turned away and took Kyoko's hand despite her protests. Kyoko moved a lock of her light brown hair behind her ear. "You didn't have to do that Tsuna-kun, I could have handled it!" Tsuna gave her a beamused look. "If this escalated any farther I would have had to kick him straight in his balls, break his arms, and beat him with his very own kendo sword."

Kyoko winced then allowed a smile on her face. "Thank you Tsuna-kun! The bell is about to ring! Out first class is History with Miss Noaka!" Tsuna smiled back to her as they made their way to history class. Miss Noaka was one of the fun teachers unlike Mr. Nezu. The old coot.

* * *

After they had their first class, it went on like this until the end of the day. _'Finally it's 3:30! School is over!'_

Tsuna said goodbye to Kyoko and made his way home. When he got home he was immediately called to the living room. "Yes mama? Did something happen?"

"Oh yes, yes I hired a tutor for you!" Tsuna shrieked. "Why mama? It could be a scam, and you know my grades are pefect! With an extra perfect!"

Nana just smiled and after a little while Tsuna resigned to his fate. "So when is this tutor coming?"

"He should be here in a couple of minutes!"

Tsuna sighed and rubbed the bridges of his nose. "Mama... "

The doorbell ringed and Nana hurried to get the door. "Welcome! I assume your my son's tutor?"

An italian accented voice replied. "You must be the beautiful Nana Sawada, nice to meet you."

Tsuna was shocked speechless. No one said his teacher was gonna be this hot! Dark black hair, same color eyes that could make you melt under one glance, sexy figure, and ohmygaud Tsuna wanted to be wrapped into those pairs of arms. Tsuna blushed and stuttered out a greeting. "Ah- ah welcome! You're my tutor?" Oh lord, and his **_voice_**. Reborn smirked. "Renato Sinclair at you service. I can tell we'll have a great time together."

Nana smiled and went to grab her purse. "Well Tsu-kun I'm going out to my book club and shopping. I'll be back!"

And then there were two. "Your mom gave me all the details for staying here and the like so," Tsuna squeaked as he was picked up by Mr. Renato.

Still blushing as his tutor carried him up to his room he hid his face in his tutors chest. ' _What am I gonna do!'_

Tsuna was dumped on his bed and soon a stack of papers were in front of him. "Read through those Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi raised his eyebrow in question but sped through the papers anyway. "Is this some kind of joke? If so I am not impressed. Mafia? Vongola? Are you serious?"

"Very much so." Reborn/Renato conjured some of his sun flames into his palm. "You believe me now my dear hedgehog?"

Instead of being focused on the flaming ball of fire in his new tutors hand he was more focused on the nickname. When he finally caught up Tsuna's eye twitched. "Hedgehog?"

The Arcobaleno smirked. "Hedgehog."

This was gonna be a long day.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
